Frosty Talks
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: One shots of the Guardians
1. Bunny and Jack

Chapter One

Bunny hopped along his burrow watching all the flowers around him blow in the soft breeze that swept over them. He sat under a tree, watching over his home. Bunnymund felt happy in the moment. Like nothing could ruin it. Until he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

Turning around, Bunny was met with a sight he's never seen before.

"Frost," He began, "What's got ya all upside down?"

Jack, hanging upside down in the tree, looked at the easter bunny and sighed, "I don't know… I just… I feel weird.."

Bunny leaned back and rested on his paws, "If you start talkin' about girls, I'm out…"

"No, no.." Jack floated away from the tree and sat next to Bunny, making the ground frost over, "I mean… Its christmas time and-"

"Oh, I see." Bunny nodded, "Me too.."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked to Bunny, "You have Martha."

"And you Isabelle. So whats the real problem here?" Bunny countered.

Jack looked away and put his hood up. He pulled his knees up to his chest and curled his toes. "I miss my family… After three hundred years and becoming friends with you guys… I thought I'd be over it… But… the holiday always gets me.."

"You're not alone." Bunny put his paw on the boys shoulder, "I miss my family as well.. I can't help it. But ya gotta push through the past and focus on whats in front of ya. Look at what you've done. Helping with the kids and bringing back the belief and then helping Iz and Martha. We couldn't have done it without ya, frosty."

Jack gave a half smile and leaned his head on Bunny.

"Thanks, kangaroo…"

Bunny rolled his eyes and stood, "Ya, ya, now get on with yerself."

Jack nodded and flew in the the sky to return to his snowy weather.

...

Hi there, I just wanted to say that this was a short little one shot to get me started this holiday season and I wanted to see the response I would get with this. Let me know what you thought and weather or not you would want to see more!


	2. Jack Clause

...

"I bet I could do one better!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me what'cha got, snowflake?"

Jack huffed and got close, "Meet me at Norths'." Then he flew off.

Bunnymund tapped his foot and headed through a tunnel.

...

"You what?"

"I wanna take over for Christmas this year." Jack stood his ground.

North crossed his arms in thought.

Bunny arrived, "Whats going on?"

"Jack, here, wants to take on Christmas this year." In which to this information, Bunny fell over laughing.

Jack frowned as his shoulders dropped a bit, "You dont think I could do it?"

Whipping a tear, Bunny sat up, "No way, Frosty."

"I havent taken a break in centuries.." North shrugged.

Bunny looked incredulous, "Your not really considering letting him take over, are you?"

Jack looked at North with a sliver of hope, "Are you?"

Norths eyes went back and forth between the two and smiled, "Jack Frost, you are now Jack Clause."

"Yes!" "WHAT?!"

"North are ya bonkers?! What if he screws up?! Christmas is over!" Bunny hopped up as North began walking away.

"Jack can handle it. Im going to pack for vacation." North chuckled.

Bunny stopped in his tracks as Jack walked up next to him.

"I told ya I could do one better."

Bunny looked down at Jack and paused before smirking, "Just wait till Christmas Eve. You'll be runnin' around like a headless chicken."

Jack huffed in response and puffed out his chest, "We'll see."

...


	3. Making a List and Checking it Twice

...

Jack was hanging out with Baby Tooth when North called and he was quick to answer.

After reaching the North Pole from Antarctica, Jack was met with a list of things he needed for the upcoming Christmas.

"Here is list of things for you to check off and such. The naughty or nice list isn't the only thing I check twice." North winked.

Jack took the lists and nodded, "Okay.." He smiled and headed off to find a place to check things. Such as toys, yetis, supplies, days, dates, times, timezones, countries, cities, towns, every location on the planet and every child who believes in North. Along with a quota chart to reach. After hours spent sitting by the window sill signing and checking and writing, Jack was beat and tired. North came to check on him, only to find he had fallen asleep. With a chuckle, he took the lists and scanned them over.

North was pleased with what Jack had come up with. He put the lists away and let Jack sleep. North had already done most of the work but he knew what was going on between Bunny and Jack. Not to be bias or anything, but North was on Jack's side. Bunny's gotten too many wins.

...


	4. Missing Syrup

...

"JACK!"

Izzy flew around the workshop only to find no Jack Frost.

"North?" Izzy called.

North came from his office, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"Da... You just missed him."

"Aw man... Do you know where he might have gone?"

North shrugged, "No clue."

Izzy frowned, "Well, thanks anyways..." She was about to leave.

"Wait!" North called. Izzy paused, "Yes?"

"What do yo need Jack for?"

"I've gotta talk to him about something... Something important... But I can't seem to find him." Izzy sighed.

"Well, if he comes back here, I'll let him know you are looking for him." North nodded with a warm smile.

Izzy smiled, "Tell him to meet me at the lake if he comes back."

"Got it."

"Thanks." Izzy called and flew off.

...

"FROSTBITE!"

Bunny hopped around the burrow with anger apparent on his features. He was drenched in syrup and it was sooo sticky.

Martha found Bunny and stayed a few feet away, "Oh my... What happened?"

"That darn show pony of a snowflake!" Bunny yelled.

Martha chuckled, "Aw, Bunny, its just a little syrup."

"A LITTLE?!" He frowned then smirked. "If its just a little why don't you help me clean up?" He took a step closer. Martha backed away.

"No... not while I'm holding mini Aster..." She pointed out the four inch tall baby bunny in her paws. Aster looked to Bunny and then to Martha and clicked its teeth.

Bunny continued to get closer, "Ah, they'll be fine..." He giggled and ran after her. Martha darted away and a chase sprang out between the two. Giggling and hopping through the burrow, Martha found that Bunny's anger towards Jack was now diminished.

...

 **Thank you sparklehannah for the reviews! Also, what could be so important that Izzy needed to talk to Jack about? Any guesses ? See ya on the next chapter!**


	5. Manny doesn't talk much?

...

"How's handling Christmas goin' for ya, mate?" Bunny crossed his arms and looked over to the tired Jack. The boy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Just grand." He said with sarcasm.

"Ah, so little frosty bit off more than he can chew, eh?" Bunny snickered.

The frost spirit shot him a glare and went back to making lists and a few of the yetis would come and show them toys and such for Jack's approval. "Its... definitely harder than it looks." Jack stood, heading to North's office to set some of the lists on the desk.

Bunny chuckled, "Well, think about how North felt when he started doing this." He shrugged, "He's perfected everything throughout the years. But trust me when I tell you, it wasn't easy. For any of us really."

Jack listened as Yetis came once more with toys ready for approval. "What about you? What's your story?" He figured since he had a lot to do, and Bunny was around, he might had well get Bunny to tell him a story.

However, Aster wasn't all that open with his story. "I don't know, snowflake.. Think ya can handle hearing all about me?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, since you _are_ here, I might as well learn more about you. I can't read that in a book."

"Alright, Frosty... There's really not that much to talk about. I mean, you've seen me when the kids stop believing in me.."

"Yeah, but how did you go from tiny rabbit to the Easter Kangaroo?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Correction, I am the Easter _Bunny_ " His ears twitched, "And really Manny just chose all of us to chase away Pitch."

"There really isn't a whole story to you being the way you are now."

Bunny looked away for a moment before, "I... There is... but.. Not now.. Maybe later, Frost."

Jack sighed and shrugged.

"What about you? How did you become Jack Frost?"

Jack looked up at Bunny, "Three Hundred and four years ago, I was walking my little sister to the lake so we could ice skate..." He paused, "As we were playing and having fun.. the ice began to crack under her and instead of panicking, I promised her that we would have some fun... I grabbed the nearest stick and as she moved closer so did I. Pulling her to safety, I moved in her place and things were fine at first.. But then the ice couldn't take the pressure and I.. I drowned in the water."

"Golly, mate... That's some pretty heavy stuff..."

"Well... While I was under... I.. I heard a voice call out to me.. I was so scared but when I saw the light of the moon.. It chased the darkness away and I wasn't scared anymore... Manny told me my name was Jack Frost and never spoke to me again.."

"Hmm.. That seems to be tha running theme with em'... Always keeping secrets." Bunny chuckled.

Jack seemed little out of it to understand what Bunny had said. He was soo tired and itching for some fun. His eyes began to droop. More like he was itching for some sleep.

Bunny snapped his fingers in front of him, "Ello? Frosty?"

Jack woke up, "Hmmm? Yeah?"

"Don't be fallin' asleep now... Get to a bed and sleep. Ya don't gotta worry about the whole Christmas thing... But ya do gotta worry about the syrup thing.. I'm gonna get ya back for that.. But I'll keep ya in waiting for that."

Jack nodded kind of getting what he said, "Alright... I'm gonna nap a little... See ya later, Bunny.."

"Same here, Jack."

And with that Bunny left back to the warren to Martha and Jack left to the pillows by the windowsill so rest.

...


	6. K-i-s-s-i-n-g

...

"Hehehehe..."

"Oohahaha..."

"Stop it... Hehehe.."

"No you stop..."

"You stop first..."

"Hehehe.."

Bunny poked at Martha and she returned the poke.

Martha hopped up and ran around the tree to which Bunny followed her. He chased her around before tackling her. This caused the two to tumble down the hill into a bed of flowers. Bunny ended up ontop and Martha beneath him. They laughed and giggled as the two stared one another in their eyes. The laughing quieted down and it was suddenly just them alone.

Martha pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Ew!"

Bunny and Martha looked up at the noise.

"Frost..." "Jack?"

Jack Frost had entered the warren and was floating above them before gliding down next to them.

Bunny stood and helped Martha up, "What brings you here, snowflake?"

"Just doing stuff... flying around... You wouldn't happen to know Izzy's favorite color do you? Or perhaps her favorite candy?"

"Green and Twix.. but why do you want to know?" Martha crossed her arms.

"No reason, but thanks!" Then Jack flew off.

Shrugging, Bunny looked to Martha and smirked, "Now where were we?"

Martha giggled as she was pulled close and they continued their kissing.

...


	7. Little Snowflake Needs His Rest

...

"I don't know If I can keep doing this whole taking over Christmas thing, North..." Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm missing all the fun and such with Jamie and Izzy and all... of... the..." The winter spirit trailed off aa his eyes began to droop and he shifted his weight to his staff.

North chuckled and set a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You see how much goes into it? And I've already done the hard stuff."

Jack jolted back awake when the large hand engulfed his shoulder, "I shouldn't have done the bet in the first place... Guess Bunny can shove it in my face... I can't do this anymore, North..."

The jolly man nodded, "I see... How about we do something fun? Yes? I've got a plan." North chuckled and winked.

Jack was too tired to argue so he nodded and went along with it.

...

The next meet up for the guardians was today and one by one, each of them showed up. Bunny knew the kind of toll the whole bet was taking on Jack and was honestly ready to call it off. He didn't want Jack to get hurt over some stupid rivalry between them. So that was something he wanted to discuss with the winter spirit.

"Alright... Time to get down to business." North clapped his hands and smiled at the others, "Sandy, I hear the dreams are better than ever. Kids still dreaming of dancing sugar plums?"

To which Sandy gave a nod and smile.

"Good... Tooth? What about you?"

The tooth fairy smiled big, "The teeth keep coming in and they have sparkly white! I'm so proud of the kids!"

North stroked his beard and hummed, "Bunny? How's easter preparations?"

"Tha' flowers have started growing. Its gone smoothly so far, but there's this... infected area that they keep dying in... It's been spreading, but for the most part, it's been kept contained." Bunny shrugged.

"I can come and look at it sometime... Perhaps I could help in some way." North moved his shoulder up then back down as he shifted his weight to lean on his right leg. He looked over to Jack who still looked very tired.

"What about you, snowflake?" Bunny crossed his arms and looked over to the slumped over Jack Frost.

"Oh... Christmas is ready to go, Bunny.. Now's just a waiting game." Jack yawned and stretched.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! It takes North up to Christmas Eve to prepare everything to a 'T'." Bunny scoffed and looked to North who shrugged.

"He's done it all. Now all that's left is to deliver gifts and return here." North smiled proudly.

Bunny was skeptical but hummed in thought. _At least the snowflake has some time to rest before the big night..._

"Well... Then good on ya mate. Uh... Good luck on Christmas eve." Bunny wasn't sure what to say really. Half wanted to blow up and call a bluff on something that smelt a little fishy and the other half was greatfull, given the way Jack looked.

"If that is all, there has been no sign of Pitch for quite sometime now and everyone seems to be doing well. This meeting is now complete." North knocked on the table.

Now, as each of the guardians left back to their normal routine, what North and Jack managed to leave out was that, after the talk with Jack earlier, North had checked off the other things Jack needed to do. North took Jack's place while he slept till the meeting. He'll need the rest for Christmas. North just needs to give some quick lessons on jumping from one chimney to the next.

...


	8. Shadows

...

"Jack? Are you here?" Izzy walked around the lake in Burgess.

There was no answer.

With sigh, Izzy leaned up against a tree and slid down to the snow.

"Why the long face?"

She looked up and smiled, "Jack!" She floated up and hugged him, "Where have you been?!"

He returned the hug and reached in his pocket, "Here you go." He pulled out a twix candy bar.

"My favorite!" She giggled. Her smile slowly faded as she paused, "Is this why you were gone all along? Ive couldve gotten this two blocks away from here."

With the smirk plastered on his face only becoming wider, he reached back in his pocket and pulled out a box, "Im sorry Ive been gone a while, but I was getting you a gift. A couple of tries and some running around did me good to get that for you."

Isabelle took the box and opened it. Inside lay an emerald jewel with a blue crystal in the center. It looked as if it was reaching out to the surface of the emerald.

"Whoa..."

"Its an emerald crystal. It took forever just to get from Mother Nature, but she's pretty chill sometimes. Anyways, its suppose to be good luck and prosperity. The blue in there is courtesy of me," he winked, "If you're ever lost or need help, tap it with your finger three times and I'll find you."

"Oh my... I.." she took out the jewel and a chain came from it. She put it on as a necklace, "This is amazing! Thank you!" She hugged him tight to which he gladly returned.

"Now," Jack floated to the ground, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? North said you had something to tell me?"

Izzy nodded and her expression became one of worry, "There's something around here... Like a shadow or something.."

"Pitch?" Jack suddenly became exquisitely aware of his surroundings.

"No... I mean... I dont know, but if it was him, wouldnt he have attacked by now?"

"How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of weeks... I thought I was just imagining something but then I saw a figure stading in the darkness." Izzy stared across the lake in a particulary dark area.

Jack floated over to the area and looked around, "I dont see anything but-"

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Izzy called and shot ice at the shadow looming over him.

The shadow grabbed Jacks shoulder just as it was hit by the ice. Frost hissed and fell to the ground and the shadow disappeared.

"Jack are you okay?" Izzy asked and helped him up.

The winter spirit moved his hoodie and looked at his shoulder. A black handprint with long claws was left by the shadow. Around it, Jacks veins grew dark and faded the further away they got from the handprint.

"We've got to get to North.. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah..." Jack moved his hoodie back and floated up only to falter back to the ground.

"Here let me help," Izzy took a hold of Jacks hand and put his arm around her shoulders, "Now lets head out.."

She floated up, being careful for Jacks sake and headed to the North Pole.

...


	9. Shadows pt2

…

Jack wasn't looking so good… Isabelle noted as she helped him inside of North's workshop. "North?" Izzy called in.

A yeti walked by and went to find the older man quickly. Carefully, Izzy set Jack down on the couch in the den and moved his hoodie back a bit, "How're you feeling, Jack?" The mark looked as If it was sucking the whatever life there was from him. Isabelle winced a slightly, "Liking your tattoo yet?" She smiled to keep up the mood and moved the hoodie back over his shoulder.

He gave a half-hearted laugh, "It burns…" Was all he could muster to say.

North appeared with a look of concern on his features, "What is wrong?"

"A shadow appeared behind Jack and grabbed his shoulder. I shot it with my ice and it went away. However, it left Jack a neat tattoo." Izzy poked still keep the mood up.

Nodding, he looked at the winter spirits shoulder and hummed. "Right… This looks bad..."North noted. He looked at the boys face, "Does it hurt?"

"It burned, he said." Izzy answered for him.

"We need to take him to the infirmary to try and relieve some pain." North delicately picked Jack up and began walking.

Izzy had never seen North be so gentle. She followed him down a corridor to a large area that smelled of egg nog and cinnamon. The yetis had anticipated his every move and opened the door. They already had a bed for Jack and set him in a room with a window nearby.

After setting the boy down, the yetis' took over and took his jacket off to get a better look at what they were dealing with.

"Stay here with Jack and I will call the others." North told Izzy with a firm tone. She nodded and watched as they set the staff and hoodie aside and began dosing Jack with pain meds.

North had quickly made his way back to the globe and looked it over to make sure none of the lights were flickering badly. Then he picked up a handle on his board, turned it then pushed the button in.

…


	10. Jack Clause: Return of the Clause

…

"Are you ready?" North tucked in his swords to his person and set his hat on his head. He pat Jack's back with laugh and walked to the sleigh that held a large red bag.

Jack smiled and held tight to his staff. "I'm ready to prove the kangaroo wrong." His smiled turned into a smirk.

"Put this on." North threw a large red coat at him.

"Why?" Jack was swallowed by the heavy thing.

"You're going to be santa, no? You've got to dress like him to." The jolly man chuckled and hopped into the sleigh, "Care to join?"

With a nod, he joined North in the sleigh and grabbed the reigns. Jack rolled up the sleeves of the coat and tied the belt around his small waist.

"Just like I taught you… Remember to take charge. If they start to get rowdy, don't be afraid, just remember to keep her hands down and gently pull the reign back a bit." North commented. He sat next to the bag that was full with gifts for the little boys and girls of the world.

With a nod, Jack readied himself, "Alright… Here we GO!" He whipped the reigns and they were off.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Jack whooped.

"YEEEHAWW!" North joined him.

…

Here they were… The first house of the long night ahead. It was a two story home made of brick and covered in snow.

"Be very quiet." North said in a hushed tone. He looked over to the bag, "Now, you've got to get this little girls present from the bag. Don't worry, once you pull a gift from the bag, it will automatically form into one of the gifts I've made. So it doesn't matter which box you grab." He added.

Jack opened the bag and pulled a box from it. Once he did, it became very heavy and he had to hold it with two hands. "What in the world…?" He walked over to the chimney and took a look inside, "What now? Do I just hop in?"

North gestured to the chimney and folded his arms with a big smile on his face.

With a deep breath, Jack leaped in and slowly floated down. The fireplace grew bigger to Jack could fit through with the present. Looking into the room, there he could see room was lit with the colors of the tree. Under it were presents form relatives and such. He carefully made his way over to it and smiled.

The tree was beautiful. The angel on top glowed with a golden color and the ornaments reflected the glow on the walls of the room. Gently, he set the present down.

This wasn't so bad for the first house.

 _ _Squeeeeeee….__

Jack froze and slowly turned around. There stood the little girl with her thumb in her mouth and a blanket in her arms. She looked straight at Jack.

"Where's Santa?" She asked him.

"He's on the roof." Jack answered.

"Why? Shouldn't he be the one to drop of the presents?" She got closer to Jack and picked up the long coat around Jack.

"Yeah. You're not wrong. It's just the easter and I were arguing and I told him I could do one better. So I decided to take over Christmas."

"Is it hard?" She pulled the brown hair away from her face and brushed it back behind her ear.

"Not so far. I mean, this is the first house." He squatted to her height and smiled, "How come you can see me?"

"My grandma said she saw you once and you gave her this," The little girl went to the couch and pulled a small box from under it. She went back over to Jack and gave it to him, "Open it."

Jack sat down and opened the box. There lay a snowflake with a blue jewel in the middle. His heart warmed at this, "I remember that…" He smiled, "Did she give this to you?"

"Not yet… It was wrapped up for tomorrow morning but grandma wasn't feeling too good yesterday so she told me to open it up and told me all about you before going to sleep."

"Aw," He stood, "I'll come back for a visit in the morning then when I finish being Santa for the night. Tell your grandma I'll be back." He picked her up and hugged her.

"Okie dokie!" She hugged back. When she was set down, she ran over to the milk and cookies, "Don't forget to take these."

She gave them to him, "Thanks, Amanda."

She gasped, "You know my name?"

"Of course! You've been extra nice this year." Jack chuckled and went back to the chimney, "I'm filling in for Santa too. Gotta know everyone's names right?" He rustled her hair and floated back up the chimney, "Later 'Manda!"

"Bye Jackie!"

North awaited the boy's return, "What took so long?"

"Amanda.. Lets get to the next house!" With a big smile, Jack hopped back in the sleigh and pulled on the reigns.

This was gonna be a good night.

…

Jack groaned, "How many more houses do we have?"

North put his large hand on Jack's shoulder, "Just a few hundred more." He laughed.

Jack sighed and whipped the reigns. He shrugged, "Well.. that doesn't sound too bad… No offense North.. This was fun to begin with but now its… gotten to feel like a chore."

"Land the sleigh."

"What?"

"Land the sleigh."

Jack did so, "What now?" He looked around to find they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Listen, Jack… I do this every year. All night. Do you know how I keep it interesting?"

"How?" His blue eyes looked into North's.

"I remind myself that there are over a million children out there counting on me. They believe in me, Jack. They are all sleeping with sugar plums dancing in their heads, ready for the next morning when they POP out of bed and run to the tree. There they see presents all over the tree and get all happy and giggly and their parents come in trying to calm them down as they begin to read their Christmas story. And even then, each family is different… I remember when you celebrated Christmas with your family."

Jack perked up and listened, "Really? That was such a long time ago… I don't even remember." He looked to the ground.

"You got a pair of ice skates when you were younger. Because you lived near the lake, it was only fitting. Especially when you wouldn't stop asking for them. So I worked hard to create a pair that you would like. When I got it done, I was off. I stopped by your home last so I could watch your expression when you opened you gift." North chuckled.

"I loved though ice skates! I'm glad you gave them to me… Everything that's happened have definitely happened for a reason…" He paused and took the reign in his hands, "Ready?"

North smiled big, "LET'S GO!"

…

Later at the workshop, North and Jack arrived back home having a successful Christmas this year.

Jack, even though he was tired, rushed back to Amanda's house to see her and her grandmother.

When he arrived, he was just in time to see the little girl unwrap her gift. He wondered what it was since it made itself in the box.

She tore the paper to find a large sweater this a 'G' embroidered on it. Amanda gasped and hopped up and down. Then she ran over to the couch.

Jack moved to watch where she was going. Amanda was giving the sweater to her grandmother who lay on the couch. The older woman smiled and took the sweater to lay on her while pulling her in to shower her in kisses.

Jack chuckled as the window started to freeze over with frost. He wrote on it saying, "Hi." And flew to the roof to wait.

Amanda smiled as her eyes made their way to the window.

…

"How was being Santa?" Amanda asked from her opened window. Jack flew over with a smirk, "I think I'll leave it to Santa himself."

"Hey, you won the bet though right?" Amanda shrugged.

"Yeah." He shrugged, "You're one smart kid, you know that?"

"I tell her that all the time."

The two looked further into the room to find the grandmother. "Grandma!" Amanda ran over and hugged her, "You're wearing the sweater!"

Grandma smiled warmly and nodded. She looked up and looked at Jack. "Long time no see, Jackie."

Jack smiled, "Well, becoming a guardian is pretty time consuming don't you know, Frost?"

Ms. Frost chuckled, "Finally up with the big boys? What are you doing taking over Christmas?"

Jack stood in front of her, "I made a bet with Bunny. That kangaroo thought he'd win, but who's the one who made it through Christmas Eve?" He crossed his arms.

The woman chuckled, "Its good to see you again, Jack."

Jack Frost smiled big and hugged her, "You too, Jaclyn."

…


	11. Shadows pt3

…

Jack was slowly looking worse and worse. Things weren't turning up for the better, which made Izzy worry. The blackness caused by the shadow was only growing.

At the moment, Jack was sleeping. Good… That would give Izzy time to talk with North. Speaking of.. where did the man go?

"North!" Izzy called after leaving Jack in peace. A few elves were running past her towards the library. She followed. Once there, she found North with reading glasses on. He was reading something from a book.

"North.." Izzy walked next to him, "What are you reading?"

"Something to help Jack…. We need to call Sandy over and see if he can help. If it works, then he will be fine." North closed the book and put it away with a smile.

"And if it doesn't work?"

North was silent and instead walked passed Izzy to the infirmary.

…

The Sandman had come as soon as possible. The little man was lead to Jack and he quickly went to work. Luckily, the darkness began to leave Jack's body. Slowly but surely. He was going to make a full recovery. However, who had done this remains a mystery. Aside from a shadow figure as a description, there were no other leads.

In the book North was reading, this same thing had happened to other spirit and they too called for the the sandman. It seems to be the only way to stop the darkness is light.

…

Jack awoke and put his hoodie back on. He felt refreshed yet different. Looking down at his shoulder, it was back to it's original pale color. With a sigh of relief, he grabbed his staff and looked around. "Hello?"

Izzy come flying in and gave him a hug, "You're awale!" She tightened her embrace.

Jack returned it and laughed, "How long was I out?" He wondered.

"Just a few hours… Sandy came and helped a lot…"

"Hmm… Well.. Did ou find out what was wrong? Like what the shadow did and why?" Jack asked. He had yet to let go of Izzy. She too.

"No… We just need to watch out backs a bit more carefully and if it happens again, we need to catch it."

"How do we do that?"

Izzy pulled from her pocket and yellow crystal. "This is from Sandy. If the shadow appears once more, all we do is hold this up to it and it will be trapped in here."

With a nod, "Let's go see if the children are okay or have seen anything.. We need to make sure they're safe."

"Agreed."

And the two were off to Burgess.

…


End file.
